


Pillow Talks

by FenHarelsPride (Andauril)



Series: Siryn Lavellan [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andauril/pseuds/FenHarelsPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after he called her his heart, Solas and Lavellan wake side-by-side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talks

Solas watched her in silence when she slowly awoke, her eyelids blinking and squeezing against the beams of sunlight which fell into her room through colored glass windows.

Her gaze, still blurred from sleep, wandered and finally fell upon his face, and a lazy smile formed upon her lips.

“Slept well?” he asked her with a low voice.

“Always.” Her smile brightened. “At least since I sleep with you at my side …”

Her violet-colored eyes smiled still even as the smile upon her lips faded.

She was beautiful, even with her hair unkempt and ruffled from sleep, and her eyes still swollen and squeezed against the bright morning light; even with the imprint of her pillow looming on her cheek. As she leant over to kiss him, gently, only a brush of her lips against his own, he sighed and pulled her closer.

“I never thought you …” She withdrew from his lips, her face hovering only inches over his’, and she smiled. “I still can’t believe this is real.”

“I am reasonably certain that you’re not dreaming, _vhenan._ ”

She smiled. “You would know, wouldn’t you?” A more serious expression hurried over her face. “It’s strange … nobody has ever called me that. I never dreamt you would … Even though I wished for it.”

“You have no one waiting for you among your clan? No one to whom you are bonded for life?”

“My family, of course.” She squeezed her lips for a brief moment. “But no lover, no. No one whom I would call, ‘ _ma vhenan’._ ” She cocked her head slightly, smiling. “What of you, Solas? Any family – a wife, children, whatever – I should know about?”

“None who would still be alive and well, _vhenan._ ”

“ _Ir abelas.”_

“It is of no concern, Siryn. But I am grateful for your sympathy.”

She was silent for a few heartbeats, her face still and serene, until a soft smile pulled upon her lips and brightened her delicate features. “Good.”

She kissed him again, gentle and yet eager, her lips warm and full and sweet upon his own, moaning softly as he draw her closer again and cupped her face in his hands. Her skin was warm and smooth under his fingers, her tongue wet and sweet as it darted out to trace gently his lips, her breath quick and hot against his cheeks as she retreated.

She was so vibrant, so beautiful in both body and spirit, and he was entirely undeserving of her.

Her lips brushed over his’ one last time until she nestled against him.

“I never thought you’d want me”, she murmured after a few heartbeats of silence between them. “I know this is stupid, but … I thought … you know more about the history of my people when I could ever dream of learning, and know magic that I didn’t ever know existed …”

“Siryn … you _are_ my equal.” He never wanted her as anything less. He’d never confessed his love to her if he did not perceive her his equal. “Your lack of knowledge does not bother me. You are wiser than most.”

Her spirit burnt with brightness unbeknownst to this age, and even though she was much younger than him, her mind was sharp and her wisdom had put his own to shame on more than one occasion.

“You are enough.”

Her head pressed against the crook of his neck, her thick, soft hair tickling his skin. “That was most likely the dumbest thing I ever said, wasn’t it?”

“No. It was not my intention to make you feel insecure, _vhenan._ ” He sighed nearly inaudible. _“Ar lath ma.”_

She did not answer, but nestled tighter against him. Her hand trailed down the fabric of his tunic, until warm fingers slipped under it, almost burning against his skin. Solas closed his eyes as his breathing quickened. A terrible long time he had had no one. In _uthenera_ , spirits had accompanied him, but the last time he’d been with a woman was too long ago. The last time he’d been with a woman whom he loved even longer. And he would rather not compare his _vhenan_ to her … The memory was still too hurtful to linger on.

He forced himself to even his breathing, to push the thought of her aside, the longing for her, the burning desire inside him.

“I should go”, he said after a long while, gently placing her hand aside and rose from her bed.

For a moment, he believed she would protest and beg for him to stay, but she stayed silent, simply watching him with a silent sigh upon her lips. “I’ll see you later.”

“You most certainly will.”

He dressed quickly and then fade-stepped out of her room, leaving her behind while she was still braiding her hair and dressing herself. They had mutually agreed to keep their relationship as private as possible. Rumors travelled quickly inside of Skyhold, and neither he nor Siryn wished to become the subject of new gossip.

He stepped out of blurring coldness inside the rotunda and went to the table, ready to continue his research, all the while listening with half-an-ear for her steps behind him.


End file.
